PEI (Classic Map)
Prince Edward Island, abbreviated as PEI, is the first map to be added into the game. It is a large island off the coast of Canada filled with forests, with various towns, farms, and military installations to explore. ] ---- There are several prominent Locations on the map: * Alberton is a medium-sized town located just south of O'Leary Military Base. It has a container ship tied up to a dock, on which there are often weapons and ammunition. The town contains 3''' clothing locations, '''2 food locations, 1 '''farming location, '''1 '''bank, '''1 medical location, 1 'construction location, '''1 '''weapon location, and '''5 '''civilian houses. * 'Belfast Airport is a small commericial airport located in the north-east corner of the map, north of Montague. A military checkpoint is located here, including two Red Cross tents. The airport contains 2 'weapon locations, '''2 '''construction locations, and '''2 '''medical locations. * 'Burywood is a large town located east of O'Leary Military Base. To the north-east is what remains of Tignish Campground. The town contains 3 '''food locations, '''2 '''weapon locations, '''7 '''civilian houses, '''1 fuel location, 1 'construction location, '''1 '''post office, and '''1 '''fire department. The APC has a chance to spawn at this location. * 'Charlottetown is a medium-sized town, located to the east of Fernwood Farm. The town contains 4''' civilian houses, '''3 construction locations, 1''' fuel location, '''3 '''food locations, '''1 post office, 1 'fire department, '''1 '''medical location, and '''1 '''weapon location. * 'Confederation Bridge ' is a highway leading into mainland Canada on the western side of the map. A military checkpoint is located at the front of the bridge, including a Red Cross tent. The checkpoint includes ' 2 '''weapon locations and '''1 medical location. The APC has a chance to spawn at this location. * Courtin Island is a medium-sized island east of Belfast Airport. It is home to a beached cargo ship, and a chess table. The cargo ship contains 1 'construction location. * 'Fernwood Farm is a small farm north of Wiltshire Farm. It contains 2 'food locations and '''1 '''civilian house. * 'Holman Island is a medium-sized island in the south-western region of the map. It is home to a privately owned bunker, for which the game is named'. '''The bunker contains '''1' weapon location. * Kensington Campground is a medium-sized campground east of Montague. It contains 5 'civilian houses. ** 'Montague is a small town located south of Belfast Airport and north of Kensington Campground. It connects to many different areas, such as Taylor Beach,'' ''Belfast Airport, and the Summerside Peninsula. 'The town has a small military tent at the entrance with a probability of spawning an '''APC .'The town contains '''1 '''weapon location, and '''7 civilian houses. The town contains one non-interable building. * O'Leary Military Base is located in the north-west corner of the map, north of Alberton. The base contains 9 '''weapon locations, '''1 '''construction location, '''1 fuel location, and 1''' medical location. The APC has a chance to spawn in this location. * '''Oultons Isle is a small island in the southern region of the map. It is home to a single mannequin. Civilian-grade loot spawns, as well as 1-3 zombies. * St. Peter's Island is a small island in the center of the map. It is home to a single crashed military helicopter. The island contains 1 'weapon location. * 'Summerside Peninsula is the south-eastern most peninsula, home to the Summerside Lighthouse, as well as a golf course. The Lighthouse contains 1 'weapon location. * 'Taylor Beach is a small beach outside of Montague. Some civilian-grade loot spawns near the chairs, and cars can spawn near the road. * Wiltshire Farm is a small farm on the sound end of the island, near Fernwood Farm. It contains 1''' food location, '''1 '''civilian house, and '''1 '''fuel location.,'''1 Water Well. Category:Map